projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FinchelWemma/Marina's Adaptability Blog
Hey guys, it is the next week and I hope you are wishing me good luck and are still crossing the fingers for me. And last week was heavy. I was in the bottom for the first time and in the end it was Bree who was sent home. Our light in this group and in this whole competition. We all miss her so much. There is a big hole in the group but this is what make us strong and let us grow together. I was sitting with the other girls in the girl room. We were talking about which theme would come next. I hope a theme that I can relay to. I don't want to be in the bottom for a second time. That would be... terrible. A little bit later Dillion came in and told us that Robert was here. So we all stand up and went to the living room onto the couch. As everyone was sitting Robert told us that this week's theme was fearlessness. A week with a whole new theme. I don't know what I should think about it. The song for the homework assignment was "Highway To Hell" by AC/DC. This week get better and better. I smell it that I don't like it already. Robert gave us the lyrics and left us alone. So we split the lyrics and practiced the song. In the choir room the next day Robert came in and told us the name of this week's mentor. It was Kevin McHale. I felt lost while Kevin was entering the room. Like: "What? Kevin is mentoring Fearlessness. Okay... That is weird." And so was everyone else. And then suddenly Kevin told us that this week's theme wasn't Fearlessness. It was Adaptability. I was surprised but also reliefed. There was something in me that says that this week I will give it all and will shine again. Our homework assignment was "Grace Kelly". The first song we ever sang togehter. But we must do the song on over own. The whole text. I felt so lost. I didn't even know if I can sing the whole song. But I will managed that. I can do that. Simon was the first one who started. After the song Kevin told us what he thought about the performances. It is a pitty that I didn't get a mention but I don't care. This is just the first week without a mention. So... maybe next time. In the end it was Simon who wons the assignment. So we all congratulate him. We wanted to know the song for the music video but Robert and Kevin didn't tell us. As we were all outside the booth with Nikki she told us that we were doing "Gangnam Style" by PSY. My face... It was like: "What the hell in the world should I learn Korean in just 10 to 20 minutes. That is impossible!" But I tried my best. I maybe think so. When I was in the booth and sang my line Nikki said it was great. So now I know that I can do this. I will rock and kill this week like the weeks before. On the next day we all were at the set for the video shoot. Eveyone was asking why we are here. We didn't even know the choreography. And suddenly there was Erik who told us that we must have to learn the choreography at the set. Right before the shoot. OMG! That was... terrifying for me. Like... You can do this but it will be hard. Zach showed us the choreography and Zach told me that he is proud of me how I copy the steps with my wheelchair. I was proud of me that this is going so well. In the evening by the reveal of the bottom three I was so nervous. There was this memory of last week. And it comes up again. I knew that I did better this week but there is stil this memory which darked it. Simon was first on the callback list. This is great for him. And after a little while I heard my name. I was 4th on the callback list. Great. I was in the next week. In the end Mikaela, Dillion and Roxi were in the bottom this time. And suddenly it was Dillion's time to go home. It is a pitty. He is such a nice boy and I am so sorry that he must go. Dillion and Audri hugged each other. Audri cries a lot. They say each other that they loved each other. Then Dillion goes out of the house, waves us good bye and gives a last stare at Audri. I felt so sorry for Audri. So next week and a new chance to give my best. I hope I will see you guys all again. Keep the fingers crossed for me. And now... I am away until next week. Bye guys. Category:Blog posts